


Where you belong

by linaharutaka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Here it is!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/pseuds/linaharutaka
Summary: They're all so great and pretty and perfect, how can Spinel look up to them? (Cheerleader AU just like my fanfic "Friends and Crushes"!). Find my post here (with my fanart ;)) https://linaharutaka.tumblr.com/post/188989252198/wrote-another-cheerleader-au-fic-for-you-guys
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys asked for a second cheerleader fanfic, so here I am ! I could have added it as another chapter but I don't know, I felt like it was better to be its own fanfic. I had this idea for a long time, so I hope you will enjoy reading this.

The sun arose, but Spinel was very far away from getting up. 

The sound of her alarm quickly annoyed her, which was already a bad sign to her mood for today.

She did the usual : she woke up painfully with several grunts, got ready, ate a bit, and went for school.

“At least it’s going to be sunny…”

A thought that made Spinel quickly smile : she knew Pink was going to be in a good mood. Well, when isn’t Pink in a good mood ? Always being cute, and smiling, and just… so nice. Too good for her, she thinks.

Spinel arrived at school, and saw that Pink was already there. Just like every day… Why did it look like Pink was waiting for her, by the way ? It’s weird, because she has other girls to hang out with. Isn’t she kind of wasting her time ?

“Heya, Peeps…”

She said awkwardly, while Pink responded with a friendly face, “Good morning Spinel! How are you today?”

The pigtailed girl shrugged with a tired smile, “Eh, you know, the usual. Getting up for school and all.”

Peeps laughed softly, “That’s too bad. Maybe today will be fun.”

Spinel sighed. Where in the hell did Peeps find her enthusiasm? Maybe is it all a façade? Who could possibly all cheeky and smiley while at school? Pink seemed to be the only one.

The bell rang, and soon, the two girls entered class. First period was Literature. 

“Crap, I forgot my book.”

Spinel muttered while opening your eyes wide.

“Oh hey, it’s no biggie! We can share mine.”

Of course Pink had her book, and of course she would offer with such a pretty and adorable smile to share hers with the airhead that was Spinel. For real though, wasn’t Peeps being too nice to her?

“Oh, ‘kay… thanks, Peeps. You’re saving my life.”

Well, even so, Peeps would have shared her book, since they sit next to each other.

They sat down and the class went on.

Sometimes, Spinel was wondering why Pink was choosing to sit with her. Sure, she was part of the four beautiful cheerleaders she was dragged in thanks to her stretching abilities, and yeah, it was a coincidence they were in the same class, but still. Spinel wasn’t really that fun to be with.

Yes, occasionally, she makes people laugh with dumb jokes or just being an idiot on purpose (or not), but… it wasn’t the same. Spinel had two qualities : she has good flexibility and she could be a clown, but that was it. She was funny and flexible. Pink on the other hand…

“Hey, you doing alright?”

The concerned girl asked while Spinel was weirdly staring at her during her inner monologue.

Spinel, suddenly self-conscious, mumbled and poorly answered, “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. I was thinking of something else.”

Pink’s gorgeous eyes looked into hers and put her -oh so soft- hand on Spinel’s. 

“Hey, if there’s anything up, you can always tell me, okay?”

She patted it quickly, and Spinel, slightly more agitated than ever, responded with a ridiculous, “Yeah, hum, thanks Pink.”

Is this seriously what she was coming up with? Pink was being such a good friend here! Don’t just “Yeah, hum, thanks Pink” her.

The bun-haired girl smiled and nodded, then went back to writing things. Spinel didn’t catch up with the class, and now that she noticed the teacher was talking, Pink was probably taking notes of what the teacher was saying.

At least she’s trying her best at school.

After all, Pink was smart, kind, tall, responsible, pretty, and basically the best daughter you could ask for. The best friend you could ask for too. Maybe the best person around here.

She and Spinel were a million worlds apart, considering all of this.

It’s not like Spinel didn’t like herself, it’s just that… she was feeling different. She was in this team of good-looking cheerleaders, after being the mascot for a while. Of course the qualities required were different but... still. Maybe Spinel felt like the black sheep of the group.

They looked all grown up and mature, while she looked like a germ.

Well, that was too bad, because there isn’t much she could do, was it?

And to be quite frank, she wasn’t really feeling bad about the cheerleading team, they were pretty fun to hang out with and they were nice to her too.

Yes, what really occupied her mind was…

“Um…Spinel? Are you coming?”

Wait, was class already over? No way. Just five seconds, Pink was touching her hand… and there she was, just in front of her, her lovely rosy lips forming a small smile…

“Uh, yeah, coming, coming.”

Was she really that much of a desperate case?

* * * * * 

Lunch break : finally some peace.

Today, they served fries, so that was something that put Spinel in a slightly better mood.

Still, she was sort of moody.

Sitting at the cheerleaders’ table, she couldn’t help but notice again the weird looks she was getting from the other students around her. It seemed like they were saying “what are you, of all people, doing here, sitting with the pretty and nice cheerleaders?” or “you don’t belong there, do you?” and even “you should quit, you clearly don’t fit with them”.

Spinel got up, and said abruptly, “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Pink, Blue and Yellow looked up. Pearl was too busy looking at the quarterback from across the room to pay attention to what was going on.

Pink was the first to open her mouth, “Are you doing…”, but Spinel walked away before she could even hear her saying “…okay?”, her smile fading away.

She tried not to look at the people around her. She knew they were looking at her. She wasn’t seeing it per say, but she was feeling it.

When she got to the bathroom, she let herself slide against the wall, and sighed loudly.

“What am I even doing?”

She asked herself, in a low voice.

It was a good question : she was she doing, leaving her friends like this? She didn’t even bother listening to what Pink was going to say. It could be understandable if she idn’t listen to what Yellow has to say… but no, still, it was a jerk move. 

She really is taking them for granted, isn’t she? 

She felt alone through the beginning of the year, and like a miracle, four pretty girls welcomed her into their cheerleading team. Well, it hasn’t been that easy, since Spinel hadn’t planned on being a cheerleader in the first place, but whatever could make them happy. It seemed like they needed someone better at gymnastics too, if we had to be honest for a second.

Spinel, thinking about all of these whacky events, that were now in the past, quietly chuckled.

She was feeling lucky.

But who was to say if they wouldn’t be tired of her?

They could improve and not need her anymore.

It was hard to picture this, but what if Pink came to her and said, “Oh, Spinel, you don’t have to come anymore, you can be the mascot again you know~”

Urgh, chills.

But still, it could happen. Spinel was even sure it would happen.

But hey, let’s focus on the present, right? Let’s just enjoy what’s here. Even if it doesn’t last long.

Well, maybe she just ruined everything by running to the bathroom like a weirdo. 

Maybe they’re thinking, “Spinel is so weird! She’s always so unpleasant and cringy and annoying and ugly.” Maybe they telling each other, “Are we sure we want here in the team anymore? She really is no use to us now.”

And there she was, to the point of crying, all alone, like the loser she is. 

Her mascara is gonna spill and she’s gonna look even more of a mess than she already is. Well, not like it would change anything, she’s trying too hard to be pretty anyway. She must look so ridiculous, with all that silly make-up.

Fortunately, she managed to not drop a single tear, and thought about coming back to the table, but found herself to be too weak to get up.

So she just hugged her knees, like she tried to comfort herself, as nobody was coming for her. Not even Pink. She is a really nice girl, but Spinel wasn’t special. Not like she could ever be, anyway.

* * * * * 

It was the evening, classes were over, and Spinel was about to go home like usual. There wasn’t practice today. Which was for the best, really. Spinel wasn’t in the mood to move around, and just do anything overall.

Pink caught up with her and insisted of walking her home, which Spinel answered with “No, it’s alright, really” but Pink was too stubborn to listen.

“Hey, Spinel, are you sure you’re doing alright?”

She already asked this question many times,

“I know I’ve asked this many times today, haha…”

Pink really was this cute, huh.

“I’ve told you already, I’m fine…”

“But you looked so sad when you came back from the bathroom, and you barely ate…”

“I was sick, that’s all.”

“But… Spinel, you looked so…down, today. I’d just like to know what’s happening.”

Why would she care anyway? 

“Though, if you feel uncomfortable telling me, I will understand. But…”

After all, she would just be bothering Pink with her stupid thoughts. She should juck suck it up and-

“I-It’s just…I’m feeling sad for no reason…”

Oh no, that was a lie. Plenty of reasons.

“Oh hey…”

Pink was rushing to comfort Spinel, who was holding back her tears and telling herself that she couldn’t just have a breakdown in front of Pink.

“I just… I don’t know. I shouldn’t be here with you guys.”

Pink was sadly surprised, what did she mean?

Of course you should be! What makes you think that? Did anything happen?”

Pink was holding tight Spinel’s shaking hands, and was trying to catch Spinel’s eyes.

Finally, some tears went down, and Spinel sniffed, “I don’t know! You’re all nice and smart and pretty and I’m here… being dumb and ugly. People look at me weird…because I’m a weird fit with you all.”

“Oh Spinel…”

Pink looked around and dragged the quietly weeping girl near a wall, where they wouldn’t bother anyone.

“You know that’s nonsense. We love you.”

Pink looked around again, but this time to see if Yellow and Blue were around, and indeed, they appeared, and were just coming towards them.

“What is happening around here?” Yellow started, genuinely curious, but swallowed her gasp when she saw Spinel crying.

“Are you okay?” asked Blue, with her very soft voice. She patted Spinel’s back slowly.

Pink looked at Spinel with worried eyes, and looked back at the two other girls.

“She thinks she doesn’t belong with us.”

Yellow shook her head, visibly confused, “What? But she does. As much as I hate recognizing it, she is crucial here! And she isn’t…that much of a problem either.” She looked at Spinel, and added, “Spinel, you are incredibly talented, and well, as embarrassing as it sounds, you are a good friend of ours. Don’t ever doubt it!”

Spinel laughed, her mascara still slowly running down her cheeks, and nodded, not being able to talk with her weak voice.

Pink whispered, “…Would you be more comfortable to talk about it with me only?”

Spinel thought for a moment, and nodded to approve.

“Alright,”

Pink told the other two girls they were going to discuss it on their own, but they looked deeply worried for her. After a while, they accepted it, and went on their way.

“Do you…want to stay here or do you want to walk?”

Spinel wiped her tears with her arm, that didn’t have any sleeve, so her skin has long marks of make up on it.

“I wanna stay here for now.”

Pink was still holding her hands very tight, and was thinking of what to say.

“I don’t think you’re ugly. I think you’re lovely.”

The pigtailed girl stayed silent.

“And…”

Spinel raised her eyes.

“I really, really appreciate your presence here, you know.”

Almost as pink as her hair, Spinel just looked at the ground again.

“So of course it makes me sad to hear you don’t feel appreciated, and well… I want to do my best so that it’s the case.”

Spinel just chuckled,

“No, I’m just being dumb. Like, always, haha…”

“That’s wrong! You’re not dumb! Sure you can be silly at times, but you’re so much more than that.”

An awkward silence lurked in.

“Spinel, I… I don’t know how to say that, but…”

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I love being with you, and I would never wish for you to…get lost, or anything.”

“I just, really really care about you. So…”

Pink put one of Spinel’s bangs under her ear, and let her hand cup her cheek. She took it back quickly.

“Urgh, sorry. I’m weird.”

Spinel’s mind was an ongoing rollercoaster that was getting faster and faster each second going by.

Now this was strange.

Well, she guesses Pink touching her hand earlier was strange…as well as Pink staring into her eyes for a long time…

No, she’s probably overthinking. Now is not the time for this. Really not.

After all, Peeps was really too good for her, and even is she seemed to like her, she didn’t like-like her in that way. She could never. How would that even be possible?

But…

Still, maybe, one day…

“Spinel…”

She looked up.

“I’ll always be here for you, no matter what, okay?”

“Even on days when you don’t feel like being the funny sidekick you think you are…”

“Because you’re a human, and you have feelings which need to be respected…”

The pigtailed girl had her tears dried, but her face was still a grey mess.

“Thank you for being so nice to everyone, Pink… and me, too.”

Pink was about to say something, but Spinel was quicker than her,

“I just… don’t know if I deserve all of this, you know. I really like being with you guys bu-… “

Suddenly, she felt something warm against her : Pink was embracing her, both physically and emotionally.

Spinel opened her mouth but she decided to let herself melt in the clutch. Slowly, she put her arms around Pink, and squeezed her.

Now this… felt nice.

The silence wasn’t heavy, but soothing. It was just she and her, against the dark thoughts that were tormenting Spinel.

Everything seems right, for once.

“And we like being with you too, Spinel. So don’t think much about it, okay?”

“…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> sending everyone good vibes! thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
